Foutue Malédiction
by Tsohanoai
Summary: [Spoiler Alerte] Cette histoire se déroule juste après l'épisode 20 de la saison 7 [Spoiler Alerte] La malédiction enfin brisée, Alice et Robin pensent qu'elles vont enfin pouvoir se retrouver. Mais c'était sans compter l'ultime mauvais tour de Gothel. Elles vont devoir se battre de nouveau et pourront compter sur l'aide de leurs proches. Mad Archer / Curious Archer
1. Chapter 1

L'humidité accentuait l'odeur des plantes du jardin, ou peut être celle de la bataille qui avait vu naitre un nouvel arbre en plein milieu. Il régnait une ambiance étrange, à la fois pleine de joie et de confusion. Les habitants affluaient de partout jusqu'au parc pour tomber dans les bras des uns et des autres, entre les larmes et les éclats de rire. Un brouhaha de discussions excitées au milieu desquelles Rumple et Alice faisaient bande à part. Le premier avait décidé de s'éclipser, discrètement, il n'y aurait de toute façon personne pour s'inquiéter de son départ. Il avait tort de le penser toutefois, les regards de la blonde et du Capitaine étaient fixés sur son dos. Un baiser sur son front sortit Alice de ses pensées, elle se lova davantage contre Robin.

« Tu vas bien, Tower Girl ? »

L'intéressée haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Je ne peux toujours pas approcher mon Papa mais… »

Elle releva un regard lumineux sur sa compagne et ce sourire si franc.

« Tu es là ! Nous nous sommes retrouvées. »

L'archère acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête, elle vola un baiser furtif avant d'être interrompus par les ambulanciers venus prendre soin du Capitaine.

« Nous allons le transporter à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaires, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? »

Le regard d'Alice avait quelque chose du désespoir lorsqu'elle observa les personnes autour d'elle. Régina fit un pas un avant, un sourire rassurant.

« J'y vais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras la première au courant de tout.

-Merci ! Merci beaucoup !

-C'est ce que les familles font, elles prennent soins les uns des autres. »

Elle serra la compagne de sa nièce dans ses bras. Ce n'était que quelques minutes, un bref instant d'acceptation après une malédiction au cœur de laquelle Alice s'était sentie tellement isolée. Et voilà que tout reprenait sa place, le bon, comme le mauvais.

« Famille…

-Oui Tower Girl, Famille. »

Le sourire éclatant de Régina trouva écho sur les lèvres d'Alice.

« Prenez soin l'une de l'autre d'accord ? Je vous tiens au courant. »

Robin acquiesça.

« Tu peux compter sur nous. »

La lumière des gyrophares éclaboussa le parc jusqu'à disparaitre complètement lorsque l'ambulance tourna au coin de la rue. Le jardin se vidait comme il se remplissait, les gens venaient, se retrouvaient puis repartaient ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous au milieu de bavardages incessants. C'est qu'il y'en avait des choses à se raconter et des souvenirs à partager. Des mois dans la peau d'un ou d'une autre à vivre d'autres histoires, à se construire d'autres vies. Un peu plus tard viendrait sans doute le temps des questions. Mais pour le moment, il s'agissait de savourer. Alice quitta les bras de sa compagne pour se rapprocher de l'arbre imposant. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte de tout ce que ça représentait. Savoir qu'elle avait participé à briser la malédiction lui donnait le vertige. Elle, Alice, la fille de la tour que tout le monde avait toujours trouvé un peu fofolle et naïve. C'était finalement de son innocence qu'elle tirait tant de pouvoir, même Rumple n'avait pas su y résister. Elle sentit la main de Robin dans son dos et se blottit contre elle. L'odeur de son parfum envahit son environnement, elle réalisait maintenant combien il lui avait manqué. Combien tout lui avait manqué. Elle se demandait si elle était la seule à avoir perdu quelque chose lorsque la malédiction s'était brisée. Son père désormais ne pouvait plus l'approcher. Tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés sans le savoir, s'étant rapprochés malgré eux. Aucune malédiction n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à briser les liens lorsqu'ils étaient simplement trop forts. Les Charmants avant eux en avaient déjà fait la démonstration éclatante, Henry et Cendrillon, elle et son père, et puis elle et Robin et tant d'autres encore. Voilà, prenez ça bande de méchants, vos malédictions ne fonctionnent jamais réellement. Elle esquissa un sourire, léger et un peu triste. C'était sa mère qu'elle avait combattu, même si elle ne la considérait pas comme telle, n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un lien du sang les unissait. Elle n'avait aucun regret pourtant, pas après tout ce que Gothel leur avait fait subir.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussée, tout à l'heure…

-Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

-Non… Mais quand même. »

Robin haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je voulais juste te sauver, quoiqu'il arrive. J'étais plus inquiète pour toi que pour moi.

-Même après que je t'ai miniaturisé ?

-Honnêtement ? Je ne pensais qu'à toi, j'avais peur que tu disparaisses comme les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si c'était arrivé.

-Tu te serais trouvée une famille de rats, non ? J'ai toujours vu les rats comme de grands voyageurs. »

Robin cligna des yeux puis elle éclata de rire.

« Tu imagines la tête de ma mère ? »

Elles rirent de bon cœur. Robin approcha son visage de celui d'Alice, doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles partagèrent un long baiser et cette fois-ci, il n'était pressé par aucune urgence. Il n'y avait ni malédiction, ni sortilège diabolique, rien qu'elles deux et des retrouvailles à partager. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent tandis que l'échange s'intensifiait, la main de Robin voyagea sur la joue d'Alice pour mieux profiter de l'instant. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, partageant le sentiment de vide qui les avait habitées pendant si longtemps et qu'elles pouvaient maintenant combler. Front contre front, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles s'installèrent dans un silence confortable tandis que la nuit au-dessus de leurs têtes s'étirait vers sa fin. L'humidité leur chatouilla doucement les narines sans venir altérer leurs sourires. La fatigue avait pourtant fait son œuvre et le froid s'installa assez pour faire frissonner Alice. Robin repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa compagne.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on rentre, Tower Girl. »

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de rajouter :

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un chocolat chaud au bar avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

-J'adore l'idée ! »

Le regard d'Alice se porta sur l'arbre inquiétant. Le choc de ce qui venait se produire n'était pas complètement digéré, ni toutes les conséquences qui allaient avec. C'était sa propre mère qui se tenait là. Robin dû lire dans ses pensées parce qu'elle proposa :

« Tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes ?

-Ouais… Ca t'embête pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je t'attends juste à l'entrée, ok ?

-Oui, d'accord. »

Alice regretta son départ presque aussitôt, lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur et la sécurité de leur étreinte disparaitre. Mais elle avait besoin d'un peu temps pour parler à un arbre. D'aucun l'aurait trouvé folle, comme d'habitude. Et elle s'en moquait, comme toujours.

« J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, vraiment. Tu sais, c'est ton choix plus que le mien. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait la paix avec ça. J'espère que tu pourras aussi et que tu seras heureuse. Moi je te promets de faire mon mieux. »

Alice sourit et posa sa main sur la surface rugueuse. La seconde d'après elle était projetée violemment dans les airs par la force d'une aura pourpre en provenance de l'arbre. La détonation magique se répercuta en écho sur les bâtiments alentours.

« Alice ! Alice ! »

L'archère courut rejoindre sa compagne allongée sur le sol.

« Alice ? Réponds-moi ! Parle-moi ! »

Elle serra contre elle le corps inconscient de la blonde, du sang s'écoulait d'une entaille au front.

« Alice ! »

La panique prenait le dessus, Robin se força à se calmer pour vérifier la respiration. Elle déglutit en sentant le souffle chaud contre sa peau.

« Alice, réveille-toi, s'il te plait. Allez Tower Girl, ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait… »

Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser parce que dans les contes de fée, cela marchait toujours. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'en eut pas besoin. La blonde cligna des yeux, les sourcils froncés de douleur.

« Hé, te voilà… Doucement… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais on dirait que tu as pris un sacré coup.

-Je… »

Alice gémit de souffrance.

« Ma tête…

-Oui, tu es blessée, il y a un peu de sang, mais ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Je vais appeler une ambulance, d'accord ? Reste tranquille, je prends soin de toi.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Robin sortit son téléphone d'une main, tenant toujours sa compagne de son autre bras.

« J'ai vu ce… truc violet, la détonation et toi qui volais. C'est peut être un dernier sortilège de Gothel, j'en sais rien.

-Gothel ? Un sortilège ? »

Alice était complètement perdue. Elle tenta de se redresser mais c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Robin.

« Hé… Tu dois être un peu sonnée, reste allongée.

-C'est Margot, avec un T, c'est ça ? »

Robin écarquilla les yeux autant de surprise que de choc.

« Je qu… Quoi ?

-Je crois que c'est le coup sur ma tête qui me rend un peu plus folle que d'habitude. Désolée mais je comprends rien de ce que tu dis. »

Alice porta la main jusqu'à son front, y récoltant un peu de sang au passage.

« Aïe… »

Robin avait pratiquement cessé de respirer. Au loin, la sirène de l'ambulance se faisait entendre. Quelques curieux s'était rapprochés, certains avaient même l'air d'offrir leur aide mais elle ne les entendait pas.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Heu… Margot ? C'est pas ça ? Désolée pourtant d'habitude je me souviens bien des prénoms, ce sont les gens qui ne se rappellent pas du mien.

-Alice ? »

La blonde fronça les sourcils mais elle cessa aussitôt parce que ça faisait mal.

« Aïe ! Alice ? Je sais pas qui est Alice, mais moi c'est Tilly. »


	2. Chapter 2

Il lui était impossible de se calmer. Robin faisait les 100 pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Les talons de Régina claquèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle terminait sa course pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas très loin, Hook était à l'étage du dessus à prendre du repos dans une chambre.

« Robin, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

L'archère secoua la tête, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Je ne sais pas… Elle… Elle était là… j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour… Tu sais… »

Robin tentait de reprendre son souffle mais son état rendait les choses difficiles.

« Hé.. Hé… Doucement. Calme-toi… »

Régina berça sa nièce contre elle.

« Là, assieds-toi, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau et tu vas tout me raconter, calmement. »

Elle installa Robin qui avait proprement l'air misérable et prit place à ses côtés, lui laissant le temps de boire et de reprendre ses esprits. L'archère prit une grande inspiration, les épaules voutées.

« J'ai laissé Alice toute seule, quelques minutes, dans le parc parce que j'ai senti qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour… je ne sais pas... Faire ses adieux ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais le temps que j'arrive à l'entrée… Alice était au sol, il y a eu une grosse détonation, de la lumière et une sorte de fumée violette. »

Robin souffla, elle reprit une gorgée d'eau.

« Elle s'est réveillée, mais elle pense que je m'appelle Margot, et qu'elle s'appelle Tilly. Elle pense qu'on vient tout juste de se rencontrer et que la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, elle m'a offert un beignet en forme de cœur. »

L'archère gémit. Régina glissa sa main dans le dos de sa nièce pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« C'est peut être juste le choc qu'elle a reçu ?

-Peut-être mais… Il y avait de la magie… Il y avait de la magie… Et si elle était maudite, de nouveau ? »

Robin fixa un regard plein d'inquiétude sur sa tante.

« Mais toi… tu te souviens, pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas toute seule, dis-moi que je ne suis pas toute seule.

-Non, c'est bon… Calme-toi. Régina, pas Ronnie. D'accord ? »

Le soulagement la fit se blottir davantage mais Robin n'en menait pas large. L'attente ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes lorsqu'un urgentiste se présenta. Son sourire était rassurant, mais pas assez au goût de l'archère.

« Tout va bien, la plaie est désinfectée. Plus de peur que de mal. Elle risque d'avoir mal au crâne pendant 1 ou 2 jours alors je vous ai fait une ordonnance. Mais il n'y a rien de plus. L'infirmière termine et vous pourrez la ramener chez vous.

-Merci docteur.

-Et… Pas de problème de mémoire ? Elle se souvient de qui elle est ?

-Oui, rien à signaler de ce côté-là, elle vous a semblé désorienté ? »

Robin resta interdite, impossible d'expliquer convenablement la situation.

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle se trompait de prénom.

-Tilly, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit et c'est bien ce qui figure sur ses papiers d'identités. »

Le monde autour de l'archère venait de s'écrouler, littéralement. Face au silence effondré de sa nièce, Régina reprit la conversation.

« Encore merci pour votre aide, docteur.

-Mais c'est normal. N'hésitez pas à appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

-C'est noté. »

Il les salua d'un signe de tête et repartit dans le couloir, faisant chuinter ses chaussures contre le sol ciré. Régina secoua doucement l'épaule de sa nièce.

« Allez, il est encore trop tôt pour renoncer. Ce n'est peut être que temporaire. Je dois expliquer ce qui se passe à Hook. Tu restes là pour récupérer Alice puis on rentrera chez moi, d'accord ? On y verra plus clair au calme. »

Robin hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Comme si elle pouvait faire autre chose de toute façon. Elle souffla après le départ de sa tante et se redressa. Cette journée infernale n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se terminer mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'inquiéter davantage Alice avec une tête d'enterrement. Elle se frotta les yeux et afficha un large sourire lorsque sa compagne se présenta à l'encadrement d'une porte. A défaut de souvenirs, elle était au moins en bonne santé. Robin sauta sur ses jambes pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Hé Tow… Tilly… Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu… tu sais… »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et fit tourner son doigt en l'air. Robin eut un rire bref malgré elle, quel que soit son prénom, sa compagne ne changeait jamais vraiment.

« Sonnée ?

-Ouaip.

-Viens t'asseoir, on attend juste Reg… Ronnie et puis on pourra y aller. »

Combien de fois risquait-elle de se tromper sur les prénoms maintenant ?

« Oh ? Ronnie aussi est blessée ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Oh… Ronnie va bien c'est le détective Rogers, il a fait un malaise mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je t'assure, tu peux me faire confiance.

-Oui… Je sens que je peux. »

Tilly sourit franchement, Robin lui caressa la joue sans même y réfléchir mais le geste de tendresse ne parut pas déranger la belle innocente.

« Tu vas dormir chez Ronnie ce soir, avec moi, juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Tu as quand même une belle bosse.

-Et je ne me souviens même pas de comment c'est arrivé. Dommage, ça m'aurait fait une super histoire à raconter. »

Robin attrapa son téléphone qui sonnait au fond de sa poche.

« Oh ! C'est ma mère. »

Qu'elle avait presque oublié, la pauvre. La dernière dispute prenait un tout autre sens désormais. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse à Alice et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour décrocher.

« Maman ! Je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre.

-M… Margot ? »

Zéléna était à peu près persuadé que la malédiction avait été brisée mais elle préférait se montrer prudente. Robin sourit à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Non, Robin.

-Enfin ! »

Le cri de joie de sa mère réchauffa le cœur de Robin.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point c'était difficile d'être aussi proche de toi sans pouvoir tout te dire… Je suis si contente !

-En fait… Maman… Je crois que je peux… »

Le regard de l'archère se porta sur Alice, en grande conversation avec sa tante qui venait maintenant de les rejoindre.

« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, Hook est un peu affaibli parce qu'il était proche de sa fille mais… Maman… Il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi et… Alice… Elle est toujours Tilly.

-La malédiction ne s'est pas brisée pour elle ?

-Si… Pendant un instant mais il y a eu quelque chose, je ne sais pas… quoi et elle est redevenue Tilly. Tante Régina dit que c'est peut être temporaire, qu'il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète tout de suite mais… Maman, il y avait de la magie, j'en suis sûre… Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sortilège. »

Le silence au bout du fil et rien d'autre que quelques cliquetis.

« Maman ?

-Je prends un billet pour le premier avion, j'arrive. Et toi, tu restes avec Alice et ta tante d'accord ? Personne ne jette de sort à ma fille, ni à sa petite amie. »

Le soulagement faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus fort.

« Merci maman.

-Je serai là demain. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

-Oui, promis.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle était bien plus sereine en raccrochant, la détermination de sa mère à la protéger et à la rendre heureuse avait quelque chose de terriblement rassurant.


	3. Chapter 3

L'odeur des œufs au plat envahissait tranquillement la cuisine, Régina avait également préparé quelques pancakes pour une journée, qui, elle s'en doutait, serait probablement aussi chargé en émotion que celle d'hier. Peut être juste un peu moins chargé en blessure. Alice dormait encore à poings fermés et elle était persuadée que Robin, en revanche, n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Puisque la nuit était passée comme un coup de vent et une bonne partie de la matinée aussi, Régina avait décidé qu'un brunch avec un peu de ci et un peu ça ferait totalement l'affaire. Sans compter les différents SMS qu'elle avait reçus de la part de sa sœur qui devrait probablement arrivée d'une minute à l'autre. Le ciel bas et nuageux n'était pas d'humeur à la joie de vivre mais au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Robin débarqua dans la cuisine, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

« Hé tante Régina.

-As-tu seulement essayé de faire semblant de dormir ? »

Robin haussa les sourcils.

« C'est une vraie question ?

-Tu aurais pu au moins te mettre en pyjama, essayer de détendre.

-Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai réussi à faire ça.

-Tu as passé des heures dans la cave pas vrai ? Le nez dans les grimoires et le chaudron à essayer de trouver une solution ?

-Coupable. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. »

L'archère fixa les fruits d'un air maussade.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'Alice va se réveiller et que tout ira bien ? Que c'était juste… Un mauvais coup sur la tête ? »

Régina pinça les lèvres, elle sortit l'œuf qui menaçait de brûler, cherchant un moyen d'amener la nouvelle avec le plus de douceur possible. Elle fut temporairement sauvée par l'arrivée de Zéléna.

« Maman ! »

Mère et fille finirent rapidement dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée ma chérie.

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue. Chad n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, j'ai pensé que c'était préférable, pour lui surtout, mais tout va bien. Des nouvelles d'Alice et de Hook ? »

Elle quitta sa fille pour enlacer brièvement sa sœur qui se chargea de répondre.

« Hook est sorti d'hôpital tout à l'heure. Les médecins n'ont pas d'explication, ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal mais on sait tous pourquoi. Quant à Alice, pour le moment, elle dort toujours. »

Zéléna hocha la tête et puisqu'elle s'était parlée par SMS une bonne partie du temps, elles partagèrent un long regard qui ne trompa pas Robin le moins du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? Ne faites pas ça, ne me cachez pas des trucs, pas en ce moment !

-Non non, nous n'avons pas l'intention de te cacher quoique ce soit ma chérie. Assieds-toi. »

Les muscles raidies par la tension et l'inquiétude, Robin se laissa faire malgré tout. Régina servit les œufs avant de prendre place à table. Mais aucune des trois n'avait vraiment l'intention de manger. Le fumet de nourriture envahissait la pièce, c'était un moment qui aurait dû être chaleureux. Régina soupira.

« Bon… Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Après vous avoir ramené ici, je suis retournée dans le parc pour… Hé bien, pour mener ma petite enquête. Et ce que j'y ai trouvé confirme ta version des faits, Robin, c'est un sort qui a été jeté. Je crois, par Gothel elle-même. Un dernier mauvais tour avant de faire ses adieux. »

Robin baissa la tête, son regard vert perdu dans le détail de son œuf sur le plat qui continuait de dégager un peu de vapeur.

« Alors tu penses qu'à son réveil, Alice sera toujours Tilly. »

Zéléna posa sa main sur celle de sa fille.

« Nous pensons que oui… »

L'archère hocha légèrement la tête, les yeux toujours dans son assiette. Mais lorsqu'elle redressa le menton, elle semblait plus déterminée que jamais.

« Très bien, alors comment on brise ce foutu sortilège ? »

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un léger sourire, reconnaissant bien là comme un petit air de famille. Régina lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Heureusement pour toi, et pour Alice, Zéléna et moi avons une longue expérience en la matière. Le plus simple souvent, c'est le baiser d'amour véritable. »

Elle passa sur l'air effaré de sa sœur pour se concentrer sur sa nièce dont les joues venaient soudainement de se colorer d'un très joli rouge pivoine.

« Je… Heu… C'est que… »

Robin se perdit dans le détail de ses chaussures, même l'œuf était encore trop près pour la gêne et l'embarras qu'elle ressentait.

« Je ne sais pas… si…

-Vous n'êtes pas amoureuse l'une de l'autre ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-En fait… Si. Ca l'est.

-Je… »

Robin se frotta les joues, elle joua avec sa tresse, puis croisa les bras, s'agitant inutilement sur sa chaise. Elle finit par murmurer.

« On ne se l'ait jamais dit…

-Vraiment ? »

Régina semblait prendre un malin plaisir à taquiner sa nièce.

« Non, on a à peine eu le temps de faire connaissance et puis… tout est allé très vite. »

Robin soupira et releva la tête, toujours aussi cramoisie.

« Je sais que je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout et elle me l'a écrit, dans sa lettre, avant la malédiction mais... Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est… Enfin… Tout ce truc de l'amour véritable… »

Si elle avait été complètement abasourdie au début, Zéléna réfléchissait maintenant à la situation plus posément. Avec le recul, elle comprenait effectivement là où Régina voulait en venir. Dès l'instant où elles avaient fait connaissances, dans leur royaume ou dans ce monde, les deux femmes ne s'étaient pratiquement plus quittées. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Robin était sortie de la maison pratiquement en courant, lançant à tue-tête : « J'apporte une lettre de Hook à Alice maman ! A tout à l'heure ! » et si ça, ce n'était pas la meilleure excuse du monde alors… Zeléna elle-même s'était tellement concentrée sur l'amélioration de sa relation avec sa fille qu'elle était passée à côté de l'évidence. Elles s'étaient trouvées dans ce monde, comme elles s'étaient trouvées dans leur royaume. Et ici comme ailleurs, elles avaient commencé à tisser des liens, à passer du temps ensemble. Ce sourire qui illuminait le visage de sa fille chaque fois qu'il était question d'Alice, comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir avant ? Zéléna posa sa main sur celle de Robin et lui sourit très tendrement.

« Je crois que tous ceux qui vous connaissent n'ont pas de doute sur la question. Sauf… Sauf peut-être vos propres parents en fait, Hook et moi. »

Régina rit légèrement.

« Hook est devenu blanc comme un linge lorsque je lui en ai parlé. »

L'archère sourit timidement.

« Alors… C'est tout ? J'ai juste à l'embrasser et après tout rentrera dans l'ordre ?

-Tu dois embrasser qui ? »

Tilly avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, probablement en suivant l'odeur. Mais entendre Robin qui parlait d'embrasser quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas être elle, voilà qui venait de lui couper l'appétit. Elle posa un regard triste sur Margot. Ca ne pouvait être que cette fameuse Alice, celle dont elle n'avait pas oublié le prénom alors que le sien… en revanche… lui avait échappé.

Régina lui désigna un siège.

« Hé bien tu as l'air en forme, assieds-toi, nous n'avions pas encore commencé à manger. »

Tilly tira maladroitement sur les manches de son haut.

« En fait… Vous avez déjà fait plein de choses pour moi, je crois que c'est mieux si je rentre. Alors merci et à bientôt !

-Tilly, attends ! »

La blonde fila sans demander son reste, elle était arrivée au bas des escaliers lorsque Robin finit enfin par lui attraper le bras.

« Tilly, s'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps, c'est déjà génial de vous avoir eu, Ronnie et toi, pour veiller sur moi.

-Tilly…

-Je préfère y aller Margot, avec un t. A la fin. Pas au début, parce que sinon ça fait Targo et c'est… bizarre. Enfin… pas plus que Tilly je suppose. Mais c'est moins joli que Alice. »

Robin secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas moins joli. C'est même plutôt similaire en fait. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde, caressant doucement la peau.

« C'est toi.

-Moi ?

-C'est toi que j'aimerai embrasser.

-M.. Quoi ? »

La surprise le disputait à l'envie mais une chose était certaine, la tristesse qui alourdissait son cœur quelques minutes auparavant venait soudainement de disparaitre.

« Moi ?

-Oui, toi… Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. »

Le sourire de Tilly s'élargit jusqu'à devenir éclatant. Le hochement de tête était si léger, si timide, qu'il était possible de passer à côté. Mais pas pour Robin et c'est pleine d'espoir qu'elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Le souffle magique rayonna autour d'elles un court instant avant de se dissiper. Robin s'écarta tandis que Tilly ouvrait les yeux, irradiant de bonheur.

« Ca marche ! Robin ! Je me souviens ! Je suis revenue ! »

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa compagne pour la serrer tout contre elle. A un détail près toutefois, l'archère n'avait pas l'air aussi réceptive que d'habitude. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrait comportait autant de joie que de confusion. Alice s'écarta pour l'observer.

« Robin ? Ca va ?

-Robin ? Qui est Robin ? »

L'archère regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue.

« Moi c'est Margot.

-Avec un t.

-Oui, à la fin. »

Les bras d'Alice retombèrent le long de son corps, son regard se dirigea vers le haut des escaliers où se tenaient Régina et Zéléna, l'air sincèrement aussi désolée qu'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin, Alice avait l'impression qu'il venait de s'écouler une semaine tant il s'était passé de choses. En l'espace de 24h son cœur s'était embarqué sur les montagnes russes les plus longues du monde, passant par des phases d'euphorie aussi courtes qu'intenses pour retomber dans les larmes de la tristesse. Elle s'était lovée sur le canapé, Régina, en grande conversation avec Zéléna, continuait d'élaborer théories et stratégies. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Margot avait l'air aussi perdue qu'elle, probablement même plus. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à vérifier les différentes possibilités, à faire des expériences, autant dire qu'en réalité, les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé l'après-midi à changer constamment d'identité, d'Alice et Robin vers Tilly et Margot. Le constat était toujours et irrémédiablement le même. Chaque fois qu'elles s'embrassaient, l'une se souvenait et l'autre oubliait, pire, elle se retrouvait systématiquement des jours en arrière, juste après leur seconde rencontre, sur un banc à côté du Bayou sur roue. Tilly se souvenait d'être rentrée avec le détective Rogers dans leur appartement et d'avoir passé la soirée à jouer aux échecs et à regarder des films de pirates. Margot de son côté, était revenue au bar pour faire la paix avec sa mère et lui dire qu'elle serait patiente. Un nouveau baiser et pouf, voilà qu'elle se souvenait de tout, y compris de sa récente transformation. Maintenant que le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon nuageux, Alice se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Les changements n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans la peau de Tilly, les premières minutes étaient affreuses de confusion et de solitude. La minute d'avant elle s'endormait dans l'appartement du détective et la seconde d'après elle était dans le salon de Ronnie, en compagnie de Margot, de Kelly et de Ronnie elle-même qui la fixaient avec une intensité qui mettait Tilly mal à l'aise. Et pour cause, d'autant plus qu'elle était à chaque fois particulièrement proche de Margot. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs, mais pas comme ça. Pas avec autant de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle. Alice soupira. Un nuage en forme de gros chat ne suffit pas à ramener un sourire sur son visage.

Le dernier sortilège de Gothel avait un sacré goût amer. Pas de doute, la sorcière savait s'y prendre pour faire souffrir les gens. Et cette histoire de baiser d'amour véritable devenait de plus en plus un piège ces derniers temps. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours mettre des bâtons dans les roues des gens qui s'aiment ? Et pourquoi surtout ceux qu'elle aimait elle. Son père, maintenant Robin, la liste des gens qu'elle ne pouvait pas approcher devenait de plus en plus longue et de plus en plus douloureuse.

Les lampadaires de la rue s'allumèrent les uns derrières les autres. Dans le crépuscule grandissant, la plupart des gens pressaient le pas pour rentrer chez eux. Ils rabattaient leurs manteaux pour se protéger du froid et du vent. Alice se demandait s'ils avaient tous des gens à retrouver, des familles aimantes avec lesquelles ils pouvaient partager d'heureux moments. Un homme courut pour traverser la rue, il adressa un signe de remerciement à la voiture qui s'était arrêtée pour le laisser passer. Alice lui souhaitait d'être heureux, le plus sincèrement du monde. Elle se surprit à lui imaginer une vie, toute simple, mais remplie d'amour. Une vie où il n'y avait pas de place pour la solitude et la tristesse, une vie pas comme la sienne en fait. Alice essuya distraitement une larme d'un revers de manche. Elle ne pouvait même pas se réfugier chez son père et pourtant, elle était certaine qu'il aurait de bons conseils à lui donner, il en avait toujours.

Son regard se porta de l'autre côté de la rue et la surprise lui fit redresser la tête. En fait, Hook était là. Il lui fit un signe de la main et ce sourire qui débordait de tendresse. Alice sourit en retour, répondant à son coucou. D'un geste il lui indiqua d'attendre et récupéra un panneau au sol qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Il le tint bien haut devant lui, écrit en grosses lettres capitales, Alice pouvait facilement lire depuis sa place.

« Tout ira bien Starfish. »

Puis il effaça le panneau et écrivit autre chose.

« Vous vous retrouverez toujours »

Et il avait souligné le mot « toujours » parce que c'était important.

« On trouvera la solution tous ensemble »

Alice rit doucement parce qu'il faisait de son mieux pour être rapide mais ça n'était pas vraiment simple comme mode de communication.

« C'est ce que font les familles. »

Et là encore il avait souligné le mot « familles ».

« Je t'aime Starfish »

Alice se saisit de son téléphone pour répondre par SMS.

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. »

Hook pécha son portable dans sa veste en cuir et sourit franchement en recevant la réponse. Il rit encore plus en recevant la seconde :

« Mais tu pouvais envoyer des SMS. »

« Et me priver du spectacle de te voir sourire ? Jamais ! »

Ils se sourirent au travers de la vitre, assez loin pour que Hook ne soit pas affecté par la présence d'Alice. Mais assez proche tout de même pour se comprendre du regard. Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de repartir, son panneau sous le bras. La blonde essuya de nouveau quelques larmes. Le manège avait bien sûr attiré l'attention de tout le monde dans le salon. Régina posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, son papa avait tout dit, autant par les mots que par son attitude.

En attendant, eh bien il fallait trouver une solution pour que Robin comme Alice puissent avoir un peu de place dans le quotidien de tout le monde. Ils avaient opté pour une solution similaire à celle que les Charmants avaient expérimenté lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés dans une situation quasi identique. La différence notable étant que l'un s'endormait lorsque l'autre se réveillait chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient. Probablement pas plus facile à vivre, mais certainement moins difficile à expliquer. Les filles avaient donc convenu de faire un jour sur deux et de se laisser des notes, mails ou SMS pour communiquer. Le plus complexe étant bien sûr de présenter la situation à celle qui se réveillait sous l'identité de Tilly ou de Margot.

Et ainsi les choses s'étaient déroulées. Le temps semblait s'être accéléré, les jours étaient devenus des semaines, puis les semaines des mois, Chad était passé, Chad était reparti, Tilly s'était retrouvée par mégarde trop proche de Hook, Hook était sorti d'hôpital. Elles avaient bu un nombre incalculable de potions, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les goûts aussi, pas toujours pour leurs plus grands plaisirs. Les grimoires s'étaient entassés partout, on avait cherché dans les manuscrits les plus anciens, ils étaient tous tombés d'accord pour dire que vivre avec un seul cœur ne suffirait pas à rompre le cycle infernal. Le soleil s'était levé et couché plus de fois qu'Alice ne saurait le dire et chaque jours sur une nouvelle identité, sur de nouvelles difficultés à faire face à la situation. Et les encouragements, toujours plus nombreux, commençaient à ne plus suffire… L'espoir, la fatigue, la perte de l'autre pourtant si proche. Ouvrir les yeux le matin devenait de plus en plus difficile.


	5. Chapter 5

Le calme qui régnait était toujours étonnant lorsque l'on avait l'habitude, comme elle, de le connaitre vivant et remplis de ses habitués. C'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant que tout le monde avait retrouvé la mémoire. Le Ronnie's bar était devenu le point de rencontre, exactement comme le café de Grand-mère à Storybrook. Mais pour l'heure, il n'y avait ni clients ni animation, juste Robin assise au bar, les bras croisés sur le comptoir, la tête posée dessus. L'odeur du bois se mélangeait à celle du whisky qu'elle s'était servie mais auquel elle n'avait pas encore touché. Elle était venue ici sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que Tilly dormait dans son lit, qu'elle l'appelait Margot sans savoir réellement qui elle était. Certains jours étaient plus difficile que d'autre et celui-ci, celui-ci l'était. Robin enfouit davantage son visage dans ses bras croisés, une larme timide roula sur sa joue. Elle avait juste voulu s'accorder un moment sympa, une escapade au milieu des mois et des mois de recherches infructueuses. Une journée, une simple journée en compagnie de Tilly. Même si elle n'était pas Alice, même si elle ne l'appelait pas Robin ou Nobin, un peu de temps, tout simplement, avec la femme dont elle était amoureuse. « Un rencard ? » lui avait dit Tilly. Oui c'était ça, comme elle lui avait déjà dit avant, un rencard. Elles avaient passé du temps à flâner dans les rues, le nez pressés contre les devantures des magasins à imaginer des histoires autour des tenues et des objets qui ornaient les vitrines. Elles avaient pique-niqué dans le parc, pieds nus dans l'herbe tendre en mangeant des sandwiches à la marmelade. Tilly avait cherché des trolls dans les nuages et elle avait ri, tellement, jusqu'aux larmes. Comme elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et de lui glisser un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille pour le plaisir de la voir sourire et rougir en même temps. De là où elle se trouvait, Robin ne voyait pas pire malédiction que celle dont Alice et elle étaient victime. Elles étaient ensemble sans jamais l'être vraiment, elles se trouvaient sans se retrouver et chaque baiser les plongeait dans un éternel recommencement. Exactement comme ce jour-là lorsque Tilly avait porté sa main à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser innocemment et tout avait disparu. La journée, Pouf, envolée comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle était redevenue Margot, nageant en pleine confusion parce qu'elle marchait dans la rue en tenant la main d'une presque inconnue.

Et maintenant elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait parce qu'un nouveau baiser lui avait rendu la mémoire et son identité. Elle avait lâché la main d'Alice, la repoussant avec agressivité pour mieux se mettre sur la défensive. La confusion transformait son inquiétude en panique, elle avait regardé autour d'elle, hagarde. Ni les mots de sa compagne, ni ses gestes apaisants n'avaient réussi à la calmer.

« Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Espèce de malade ! De psychopathe !

-Ok... Margot, calme-toi.

-Vous m'avez drogué ? C'est ça ? »

C'était la seule explication logique que son cerveau avait pu trouver. Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle était en train de lui tenir la main, de se promener dans la rue, alors que dans son dernier souvenir elle s'endormait dans son lit, chez elle, et surtout, toute seule. Voilà ce qu'elle avait hurlé, les mots avaient blessé Alice, elle le savait. Mais ce n'était même pas le pire. Elle avait crié à l'aide à plein poumons, attirant l'attention des passants qui n'étaient pas tous des anciens de StoryBrook, loin de là. Et lorsqu'Alice avait voulu l'approcher pour essayer de la tranquilliser, elle l'avait frappé, directement au visage. Des années à barouder dans le monde lui avait pris à gérer les agresseurs de tous types et à se méfier de ceux qui pouvaient glisser des choses étranges dans votre boisson. Tout du moins le croyait-elle. Elle avait vu les larmes et le choc dans les yeux de sa compagne qui avait pourtant tout fait pour essayer de ne rien laisser paraitre. Mais comme elle la connaissait bien, chacune de ses mimiques, de ses expressions et Margot n'en reconnaissait aucune. Robin en revanche les voyait toutes maintenant.

Elle lui avait pourtant bien écrit de ne pas s'en vouloir mais comment faire lorsque les souvenirs affluaient de manière si vivace. Robin tourna la tête pour observer le liquide ambré dans le verre qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle décroisa les bras pour l'attraper et faire tourner l'alcool dans un geste hypnotique. Flirter était dangereux, voilà la leçon qu'elle avait retenue de cette journée, parce que cela pouvait vous pousser à voir des gestes tendres dans un environnement non contrôlé. Et derrière, il fallait ramasser les pots cassés.

« Te voilà enfin. »

Zeléna traversa la pièce pour venir faire un câlin à sa fille.

« Alice t'a tout racontée ?

-Elle m'a surtout dit que tu t'en voudrais surement et qu'il ne fallait pas.

-C'est dur maman…

-Je sais… »

Robin fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère et pendant un moment il ne fut pas question d'autre chose que de laisser la peine s'écouler et la culpabilité de faire son œuvre.

« Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide.

-Oh ma chérie… Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça, tu le sais.

-Je savais qu'il y avait un risque… Un simple contact…

-Pas comme ça, c'est un concours de circonstance.

-Mais ce sont toujours nos circonstances, Alice et moi, c'est notre vie maintenant… Tout ça, tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui se passera encore, j'en suis sûre. C'est ce que nous sommes. »

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main, les bras autour de la taille de sa mère qui continuait de la bercer pour tenter de la consoler.

« Nous trouverons une solution ma chérie, je te le promets.

-Alice a cherché un remède pour le cœur de son père pendant des années… Sans succès. Et s'il n'y a pas de remède maman ? Si on ne le trouve que dans 10 ans ?

-Et si on le trouve demain ? A quoi bon t'infliger ce genre de réflexion ? S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris c'est qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir. Ta tante et moi en sommes la preuve vivante, après tout ce que nous avons vécu et regarde nous aujourd'hui. »

Zéléna fit un sourire encourageant à sa fille.

« Qui aurait cru que nous allions rejoindre le club des héros ? Tu peux imaginer ça ?

-Non… Je sais mais…

-Ne perds pas espoir, Robin, ne perds jamais espoir. Vous n'êtes pas seule et jusqu'à maintenant, aucune malédiction, aucun méchant n'a réussi à nous résister. Nous y arriverons, j'en suis sûre. »

Robin hocha doucement la tête.

« D'accord. J'ai confiance en toi maman. »

Zéléna sourit tendrement, elle déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de son enfant.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice n'était pas souvent en colère, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. La vie lui avait appris à se satisfaire de ce qu'on lui donnait. Et la plupart du temps, elle se trouvait finalement plutôt chanceuse. Mais aujourd'hui, sa patience était à bout. Gothel persistait à lui pourrir la vie, même lorsqu'elle pensait avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'elle. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment temps d'en finir une fois pour toute et la hache qu'elle portait sur l'épaule lui donnait définitivement un air kamikaze. Alice trainait dans son sillage une Margot beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Et pour cause, lorsque vous pensiez revenir d'un tour du monde et que vous vous retrouviez projetée dans un univers où les sorcières existent, il y avait définitivement de quoi manquer d'assurance. Elle avait eu la journée pour se faire à cette idée, et autant de preuves pour lui faire admettre qu'elle n'était pas complètement folle. Mais tout de même, suivre une blonde furieuse armée d'une hache lui semblait être la plus mauvaise idée du siècle.

« On ne devrait pas en parler à ma mère ? Ou à ma tante ? »

Alice haussa les épaules, elle entra dans le parc d'un pas déterminé.

« Pourquoi faire ? Boire une autre potion ? Je ne veux plus de potions, je ne veux plus de sortilèges foireux. Je te veux toi, complètement, dans ma vie. »

La déclaration était touchante et Margot aurait pu en rougir si la vue de la hache n'avait pas une grosse tendance à refroidir ses ardeurs. Alice tourna la tête pour lui sourire.

« Et puis si quelque chose tourne mal, tu sais quoi faire, pas vrai ?

-Oui, j'ai compris. »

La blonde acquiesça d'un franc signe de tête. Le tronc étrange se dressait toujours là, au beau milieu du jardin, défiant la beauté des lieux de sa rugosité. Ses racines profondément enfoncées dans le sol et couverte de fleurs. Alice lui fit face avec colère.

« Il y a de la magie en moi. »

Et elle en imprima sa hache avant de lancer un grand coup dans le tronc, de toutes ses forces. Elle fut projetée dans les airs avec la même violence avant de heurter durement le sol. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla à Margot qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette scène. Elle se précipita aux côtés de son amie, inconsciente.

« Tilly ? Oh mon dieu, Tilly ! »

Elle savait quoi faire, oui, elle savait, parce que parait-il un baiser magique pouvait tout changer. Elle se trouvait bien stupide d'avoir pu y croire maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. D'un autre côté, elle devait aussi reconnaitre que les gens se mettaient rarement à voler dans les airs pour avoir donné un coup de hache dans un arbre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle embrassa donc la blonde inconsciente et l'instant d'après, elle était Robin, attendant patiemment que Tilly se réveille, parce qu'elle allait le faire, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Son regard se porta sur la hache qui gisait brisée un peu plus loin, et sur l'arbre vierge de toutes marques. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la colère de sa compagne. Dans ses bras, la blonde s'agita légèrement.

« Oy…

-Hé.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Du calme, tu as fait un malaise et tu t'es évanouie.

-Mais depuis combien de temps ?

-Pas assez pour que j'appelle les secours, comment tu sens ?

-Un peu… bizarre mais pas plus que d'habitude. »

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Robin.

« Tu peux te mettre debout ?

-Ouais. »

Elles se relevèrent, l'archère aidant Tilly à se remettre sur pieds.

« Ca va ? La Terre ne tourne pas ?

-Est-ce qu'elle ne doit pas tourner normalement ?

-Si. Mais je parlais de toi, si tu avais le tournis.

-Oh ! Alors non, ça va. »

La blonde épousseta la poussière de ses vêtements.

« Comme neuf ! »

Rumple entra dans le parc, vêtu de sa veste en cuir, il s'assura d'un regard que les feux femmes allaient bien.

« Weaver ?

-Oui Tilly ?

-Vous êtes venus me voir ?

-En quelque sorte. »

Il ramassa la hache et d'un sort la répara. La blonde écarquilla les yeux et s'accrocha résolument à Robin en laissant échapper un cri craintif.

« Weaver ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tilly vient tout juste de se réveiller, elle était inconsciente.»

D'un regard elle lui indiqua la blonde, lui intimant de se montrer plus discret.

« Oh je sais, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Mais tout va bien maintenant, tu vas bien Tilly, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'absence de réponse n'était pas très encourageante mais ça n'arrêta pas Rumple pour autant.

« Le plan est bon, je crois, c'est le sortilège en revanche qui ne fonctionnait pas.

-Weaver ! »

Le ton de Robin était monté d'un cran, elle refusait catégoriquement de traumatiser davantage sa compagne. L'homme n'étant pas plus impressionné que ça, il lui fit un léger sourire et sortit une petite fiole de sa poche. La couleur d'un rouge violacé rappelait vaguement une potion à l'odeur écœurante que l'archère avait dû avaler à grand renfort de grimace. Il en déversa le contenu sur la lame et après une brève incantation, il parut satisfait du résultat.

« Vous devriez peut être vous écartez un peu, au cas où. »

Robin haussa les sourcils mais elle fit ce qu'on lui disait. La curiosité d'une possible solution l'emportant sur la raison. Elle se posta devant Tilly, bien décidé à faire rempart de son corps s'il se passait quoique ce soit.

« Bon, ce n'est pas la hache de Gepetto, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Il leva l'arme et l'abattit avec force contre le bois qui craqua férocement. Rumple resta bien campé sur ses deux pieds. Tilly en revanche venait de hurler de douleur. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Robin qui serrait déjà sa compagne contre elle.

« Je crois que c'est moi, ma chère, qui suis responsable de ça. »

Et comme pour le prouver, il donna un second coup de hache dans l'arbre qui provoqua un nouveau hurlement de douleur chez Tilly.

« Stop ! Arrêtez ça ! Vous lui faites mal !

-Désolé, je ne peux pas. Toute magie a un prix. »

Il soupesa la hache dans sa main et repartit à l'assaut du tronc. La blonde s'effondra dans les bras de l'archère, le corps secoué de tremblement. Les larmes inondaient ses joues.

« Arrêtez ça ! Espèce de malade ! »

Robin se leva et fonça sur Rumple, bien décidé à l'empêcher de porter un nouveau coup de hache. Il la renvoya d'une pichenette.

« Je déteste ça autant que toi, mais c'est la seule solution !

-Vous allez la tuer !

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Vous ne pensez pas ?! Et si vous avez tort ?

-Si j'ai tort alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de solution. »

Rumple n'avait pas le temps de faire la conversation, Tilly souffrait déjà bien trop, il fallait en finir au plus vite.

« STOP ! »

Mais il n'écoutait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il fallait terminer. La blonde se tordait de douleur, hurlait et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sous le regard affolé de Robin.

« Vous allez la tuer… »

Les larmes de l'archère se mêlèrent à celle de sa compagne.

« Crocodile ! »

Rumple eut un geste d'agacement à l'arrivée de Hook, mais il n'en frappa l'arbre qu'avec plus de force encore. Régina aux côtés du Capitaine, une boule de feu se formait déjà dans sa main. Il ne manquait que Zéléna au tableau mais un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui révéla qu'elle était avec les filles. Ainsi donc ils étaient tous là, à le juger comme d'habitude, et comme ils avaient raison. Nombre de fois il s'était retrouvé du mauvais côté de la barrière. Mais pas cette fois ci, il en était certain. Il écarta la première boule de feu mais la seconde l'atteignit à la jambe. Il porta un nouveau coup de hache, envers et contre tout. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'expliquer, pas le temps de se battre non plus. Il y avait Alice et Robin à sauver. Il repoussa Hook qui le chargeait et planta une fois de plus sa hache dans le tronc qui craqua de manière sinistre. En revanche, il n'avait aucune chance de résister à une attaque combinée entre Zéléna et Régina. Il lança la hache contre le bois, de toutes ses forces avant de s'écrouler en hurlant de douleur à son tour. La seconde d'après, Hook posait une dague sur sa gorge.

« Cette fois ci ton heure est venue, Crocodile ! »

La colère déformait les traits de Kilian.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à ma fille !

-L'arbre… »

La douleur l'empêchait de parler correctement, à moins que ce ne soit le genou du pirate qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

« Dans… l'ar..bre… »

Régina fut la plus prompte à réagir. Au cœur de l'arbre maintenant abattu se trouvait une toute petite bille bien étrange d'un bleu turquoise. Au sol, Alice avait perdu connaissance et ne réagissait pas plus aux appels désespérés de Robin qu'à ses baisers.

« Vi…ite…

-Attends Hook, laisse le parler.

-La fiole, dans ma poche… »

Rumple sortit une bouteille remplie d'un liquide aussi transparent que l'eau.

« La bille… dedans… les filles doi…doivent boire… Les 2. »

La bille dilué, le liquide prit la même teinte turquoise, incandescente. Robin hoqueta de désespoir.

« Alice d'abord… »

Régina acquiesça d'un signe de tête et versa le breuvage sur les lèvres de la blonde. Ni réaction, ni miracle ne vint perturber l'immobilité glaciale de la jeune femme.

« A toi maintenant.

-Il faut lui en donner plus, elle n'en a pas eu assez, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se réveille pas. »

Zéléna prit la potion des mains de Régina. Elle força sa fille à la regarder.

« Non, Robin, à toi maintenant. »

Le ton était ferme, sans appel alors l'archère ne discuta pas et but le contenu restant d'une traite. C'était comme si elle pouvait ressentir le cheminement dans son corps, comme un milliard de petites bulles qui se frayaient un chemin dans ses veines, dans son sang jusqu'à rejoindre son cœur pour s'y cristalliser. La chair de poule hérissa les poils de ses bras puis les bulles quittèrent son corps, un mince filament bleu marine qui s'envolait maintenant vers le ciel, en tout point identique à celui qui quittait le corps d'Alice. Les joues de la blonde reprirent un peu de couleur et quittèrent le teint blafard.

« Robin ? »

Les iris bleus trouvèrent les prunelles vertes sans faillir.

« Alice ? »

Le même sourire incrédule. Le baiser qui suivit scella des retrouvailles depuis trop longtemps refusées. Il n'y eut ni magie, ni miracle pour venir le perturber. Hormis sans doute les expressions tour à tour émerveillées puis gênées des personnes présentes qui finirent par se détourner. Les larmes de soulagement donnèrent un goût salé à leurs échanges. Si les deux femmes se détachèrent un instant, ce ne fut que pour mieux se retrouver ensuite, affamées d'avoir été si longtemps séparées. Lorsque l'oxygène vint à manquer, elles s'arrêtèrent enfin pour mieux s'enlacer.

« Je t'aime, Alice.

-Je t'aime aussi, Nobin. »

Elles rirent aux éclats parce que ces moment-là aussi avait cruellement manqué.

Hook aida Rumple à se remettre sur pieds tandis que Régina effaçait de son mieux les traces de brûlures sur les vêtements.

« Désolée pour ça.

-Ouais, désolé pour tout, Crocodile. Comment tu savais ?

-Simple déduction. Puisque de tout ce que nous avions essayé, rien n'avait fonctionné, je me suis dit que la réponse ne pouvait être que Gothel elle-même. C'était une nymphe des bois et la nature est toujours celles qui nous apportent des solutions, sous forme de fleurs, de minéraux, ou ici, au cœur des arbres morts.

-Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? »

Rumple ricana légèrement.

« Parce que vous m'auriez laissé faire ? Lequel d'entre vous aurait eu le courage de porter les coups qui allaient blesser Alice ? Gothel et elle sont du même sang, elle savait comment se protéger. »

Le silence pensant qui répondit provoqua des regards gênés des trois autres interlocuteurs. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il quitta le parc sans en attendre davantage, Kilian l'arrêta quand même.

« Crocodile, merci. »


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil jouait à cache-cache derrière les rideaux, éparpillant les ombres dans la chambre, parvenant parfois à capturer un reflet dans le verre des lunettes qui reposaient sur la table de chevet. Un manteau et un sac à dos de couleur kaki gisaient sur le parquet, non loin d'une veste en cuir et tissu noir. L'enceinte diffusait « Next To Me » d'Imagine Dragons et les murs couverts de photos de voyages étaient les témoins silencieux des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Le bonheur avait repris ses droits désormais, il semblait s'être installé durablement, ou en tout cas, durant les dernières 48h, personne n'était venu le contredire. Le repos était venu panser les blessures les plus évidentes mais pour le reste… Du temps et des mots probablement.

Robin roula sur le lit pour venir surplomber Alice. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Son regard se perdit un instant dans les iris bleus de sa compagne, sa main voyagea dans les cheveux blonds jusqu'à finir contre sa nuque pour mieux venir chercher un baiser envieux. Elle fut récompensée par un gémissement qui la fit sourire. Sa main volage trouva la peau juste là, entre le t-shirt et le pantalon. Elles n'étaient jamais allées plus loin. En fait elles n'étaient guère qu'au début de leur histoire et pourtant, elles avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà tant vécu. Robin remonta presque timidement sous le haut de sa compagne. Alice mit fin au baiser et lui sourit.

« Attends… »

Robin se redressa légèrement, alarmée.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de m… »

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, non, elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Simplement, Alice, pragmatique, avait trouvé plus simple de se débarrasser de son haut. Le souffle lui manqua l'espace d'un instant tandis qu'elle découvrait la peau nacrée et le corps élancé qui s'offrait à elle. Alice vint chercher un baiser amusé.

« Respire s'il te plait, c'est important. »

L'archère se laissa faire lorsqu'il devint évident que sa compagne avait l'intention de lui faire quitter sa chemise aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est leurs corps nus qu'elles pressèrent l'une contre l'autre, emmêlant leurs jambes dans un ballet mû par le désir. Elles se découvraient mutuellement, alternant les caresses de leurs mains à celles de leurs lèvres, cherchant le plaisir de l'autre dans les gémissements qu'elles partageaient. Difficile de dire si la musique fut assez forte pour couvrir la jouissance de l'une comme de l'autre. Si les premières fois sont parfois maladroites, nul doute qu'elles avaient su quoi faire malgré tout. Le temps s'offrait à elles désormais, et après une si longue absence à s'éviter, il y avait fort à parier que les retrouvailles dureraient un certain moment.


End file.
